


Sound of Walking Away

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You thought you and Wanda were happy but then something changed between you two. The love you two had was gone. You needed to get away from everything for awhile so you called two people that you knew would be there for you. Things were changing but they were changing for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You clenched your jaw and you made your way to the training room. You and your girlfriend just broke up. You had noticed Wanda had been acting differently around you and you confronted her about it.

She told you that she didn’t love you anymore. She told you that there was someone else. You had a pretty good idea who that was. 

_Why didn’t I notice it sooner?_  You thought to yourself. You could feel your heart breaking and the tears threatening to fall.

Once you made it to the training room you were glad to find it empty. You went right for the punching bags and started punching, not even bothering to wrap your hands.

You don’t know how long you’ve been there, it could’ve been minutes or hours. Your sister, Natasha, had been looking for you. When she walked pasted the training room and saw that you were there she let out a sigh of relief.

“(Y/N)!” Natasha called you but you weren’t paying attention. She knew something wasn’t right.

Natasha quickly walked over to you, she placed a hand on your shoulder to get your attention. When you turned around and she saw that your eyes were red and puffy from crying and that you didn’t wrap your hands she knew she was right.

She sat you down on the bench. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Natasha went to go get a first aid kit. When she came back she started cleaning your hands. As soon as she was done, she looked at you. “What’s happened?” 

You opened your mouth to say something but you just started sobbing. Natasha wrapped her arms around you and held you close. 

She picked you up and carried you to her room. Once she got to her room she placed you down onto the bed, she sat next to you and wrapped her arms back around you. 

“Talk to me, (Y/N). What happened?” She started rubbing your back. 

“She… she doesn’t love me anymore…” You wrapped your arms around your sister. Natasha didn’t let you go.

xxxxx

Once you had fallen asleep Natasha laid you down in her bed. She quietly closed the door behind her as she left her room.

“FRIDAY, where is Wanda?” Natasha growled. 

_“She is in the kitchen.”_

Natasha clenched her fists as she made her way to the kitchen. Anger was flowing through her. How could Wanda hurt you the way she did? If Wanda thought she was going to get away with what she did, she was wrong.

She walked into the kitchen and once she saw Wanda all she could see was red. “How could you?!” Natasha growled as she made her way towards Wanda.

Wanda jumped and turned around to find Natasha standing right in front of her, she tried to back away from Natasha. “Natasha, I-”

“I don’t want to hear your fucking excuses. Did you even love her?” Natasha glared at her. When Wanda didn’t say anything, Natasha clenched her jaw. “Unbelievable. How can you even go around knowing that you hurt (Y/N)?” 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her!” 

“Oh so that makes it okay? You were leading her on this whole time!” Natasha got in Wanda’s face. “You’re not getting away with what you did. Not when it comes to my sister.”

Natasha turned around and walked out of the kitchen before she did anything. She didn’t need to see Wanda’s face to know that she had fear in her eyes. No one hurts you and gets away with it.

xxxxx

It’s been a few days since Wanda broke up with you. You’ve been spending a lot of time with your sister. You didn’t mind though, Natasha understood you better than anyone else.

You’ve also been texting your two friends that are outside of the Avengers but they both were Shield agents. The Avengers had to work with Coulson’s team a few times and that’s how you met Daisy and Bobbi. The three of you got along great and a friendship quickly formed. 

Both Daisy and Bobbi were worried about you, they wanted you to visit them but you didn’t know if you were allowed to. You thought going to see them would be a good idea, it would give you time and you wouldn’t have to see Wanda at all.

Later that day you asked Natasha what she thinks about the idea. Natasha thought it was a good idea, she would rather have you stay there with her but she understood that you wanted to get away.

Natasha called Coulson and set everything up, she would take you to their HQ the next morning.

xxxxx

As Natasha landed the quinjet at Shield HQ, you took a deep breath. Natasha walked over to you, she gave you a smile and placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Everything will be alright.” She wrapped an arm around you. You just lean into her. 

You reached over and grabbed your bag before you both walked off the quinjet. As soon as you stepped off you were met with Daisy and Bobbi waiting for you. Once they saw you they both smiled.

“(Y/N)!” Daisy ran over to you, she pulled you into a tight hug. You smiled and hugged her back, you missed her hugs.

“Come on, Daisy. Let me hug her!” Bobbi hugged you as soon as Daisy let you go. You couldn’t help but laugh.

You really missed them both. You knew being here and away from Wanda would help you heal. This was just what you needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

That night after you arrived at Shield HQ you ended up watching a bunch of movies with Daisy and Bobbi. It was really nice spending time with them again. You had fallen asleep during the fourth movie, your head was on Bobbi’s lap, Bobbi was running her fingers through your hair.

Bobbi smiled down at you then she frowned. “I still can’t believe what Wanda did to her…”

Daisy looked away from the movie and looked at you then at Bobbi. “I know.” Just thinking about what Wanda did to you angered her. “How could anyone do that? (Y/N) doesn’t deserve that…”

It was no secret between Bobbi and Daisy that they both have feelings for you. But they weren’t going to tell you anytime soon, not after what you’ve just been through. So they were going to be there for you as friends, they weren’t going to let you go through this alone.

xxxxx

You have been there for about a month now and you’ve been doing well. Natasha has called you from time to time to make sure that you were doing okay, she was really glad that you were doing well. You’ve also gotten same texts from Wanda but you didn’t even bother reading them.

“Is that the best you can do, Romanoff?” Bobbi smirks. 

You and Bobbi have been sparring most of the morning. “You really don’t want to know.” You gave her a smirk of your own. “I was just going easy on you.”

“Whatever you say.” Bobbi laughs.

Bobbi throws a punch at you but you dodge the punch before you jump up and wrap your thighs around her neck. Bobbi tried to get you off but when she couldn’t she tapped your thighs, telling you that you won.

You got off of her, you couldn’t stop smirking. “Told you I was going easy on you.” Bobbi waved you off. You just laughed.

“You have to teach me that move.” Daisy said from her spot on the side. Bobbi nods.

You don’t know why but you started blushing. “Maybe.”

xxxxx

The longer you’re there with Daisy and Bobbi the less you think about Wanda. You still think about your sister and the others but not so much about Wanda. 

Now you’ve been there for almost five months and you feel like a part of Coulson’s team. Bobbi and Daisy had been sent on a mission earlier that day and you were just sitting in the room you’ve been staying in. 

You were just sitting on your bed, lost in your thoughts. You noticed that whenever you think about Daisy and Bobbi you couldn’t help but smile and get this feeling in your stomach. 

Then it hit you. You were starting to fall for them both. Your eyes widened as you grabbed your phone and called Natasha. As you waited for her to answer you stood up and started pacing back and forth. When she answered the phone you let out a sigh of relief.

_“(Y/N)? Is everything alright?”_

“I think I’m falling for Bobbi and Daisy.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

After you talked to Natasha about how you started getting feelings for Bobbi and Daisy, Natasha helped you as best as she could. But you still didn’t know what to do. You had no idea if either of them liked you back or even if one of them felt the same way. 

You were scared that if you ever told them how you felt that it would ruin everything. You were also scared of getting hurt again. 

Lately you’ve been spending time with Fitz and Simmons in the lab, you weren’t trying to avoid Daisy and Bobbi but you just wanted to try to get your feelings under control. You didn’t want to do anything and ruin your friendship with them. 

xxxxx

Daisy walked into the kitchen to find Bobbi was getting something to drink. “Have you noticed that (Y/N) has been acting strange lately?” Daisy leaned against counter.

“I have.” Bobbi took a sip of her drink. “I’m worried about her. Something happened when we went on that mission.”

“You don’t think she found out…” Daisy trailed off.

“I don’t know.” Bobbi understood what she was going to say, she was thinking the same thing. “She might have but it could also be something else that caused her to be acting this way.”

Daisy sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “We have to talk to her.”

Bobbi agreed but she didn’t want to make it seem like they were pushing you to talk about anything that you didn’t want to talk about. They were just worried about you.

xxxxx

You liked being in the lab with Fitz and Simmons, in a way it reminded you of being in the lab with Tony. The only thing different was you didn’t have to deal with Tony. 

You smiled at the memories. When you would be in the lab with him, Clint would always pull pranks on him. You were brought out of your thoughts when the door to the lab opened, looking over you saw Bobbi and Daisy. Shit.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Bobbi had a small smile on her face. “Could we talk to you?” You slowly nodded before getting up, your heart was beating like crazy. 

Did they find out about your feelings some how? Were they going to tell you that they didn’t feel the same and that they didn’t want to be friends anymore? Those were the only thoughts going through your mind.

You followed Daisy to her room, Bobbi was walking beside you. When you walked into Daisy’s room they both sat down on her bed. You just stood there.

“What’s going on, (Y/N)?” Daisy asked.

“Nothing.” You looked anywhere but at them.

Bobbi stood up and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Come on, (Y/N). Something’s going on. You’ve been acting different since Daisy and I got back from that mission. What happened?” You didn’t say anything.

Daisy frowned. “Does it have to do with Wanda?”

You shook your head. “No. It has nothing to do with her.”

“Then what happened? You know you can talk to us about anything, we’re always here for you no matter what.” Bobbi gave you a comforting smile.

“I know.” You looked at Bobbi then at Daisy. “But this is different…”

Daisy got up from her bed, she walked over and stood in front of you. “What’s going on? We’re really worried about you.” Both of them had a concerned look on their faces.

Part of you wanted to tell them right then and there but then the other part of you didn’t want to. If you did you had no idea how they would take it and that scared you. 

“Everything is fine, I promise.” You tried to give them a reassuring smile. But by the looks they were giving you, they didn’t buy it for a second. “I just realized something and it’s just been on my mind ever since.”

Bobbi and Daisy looked at each other before looking back at you. They nodded, letting you know to continue. “I realized…” You took a deep breath. Apparently it was now or never. “I realized that I have feelings for the both of you.”

They both looked at you with wide eyes, they didn’t say anything. You were starting to get nervous, your heart was racing. This was a bad idea. You should’ve never said anything.

“Please…” You fought back the tears. “Say something. Anything.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When they still didn’t say anything your heart broke. “I should have never said anything.” You turned around to leave.

Daisy grabbed your hand. “We have feelings for you too.” 

“We have since the first day we met you.” Bobbi took your other hand in hers. 

“You both feel the same way about me?” Your eyes widened, you let out a sigh of relief. They both have feelings for you too, you couldn’t believe it. 

Bobbi and Daisy wrapped their arms around you, Bobbi kissed your cheek. “Will you go out with us, (Y/N)?” 

“I would love too.” You grin.

xxxxx

It has been about three months since you told Daisy and Bobbi about your feelings for them. Everything was great. Everything was more than great, it was perfect. When you were with Wanda you were never this happy as you are with Bobbi and Daisy.

When you told Natasha, she was so happy for you. Of course she gave them both the ‘if you hurt my sister’ talk. But Natasha trusted them both more than she trusted Wanda.

You were cuddling with your girlfriends. You were in between them, Bobbi was running her fingers through your hair while Daisy was tracing random patterns on your back. You had started to fall asleep when your phone started ringing. You groaned and snuggled into Bobbi even more. 

Bobbi just chuckled and grabbed your phone. “Sweetheart, it’s Natasha.” She gave you the phone.

You hit the talk button and brought the phone up to your ear. “Hey, Nat.” You yawned.

_“We have a problem. Tony is having a party this weekend and he wants you to be there.”_

“Wait, what?!” You sat up. 

_“I tried to tell him that you’ve been busy but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”_

You started breathing heavily. What were you going to do? “There’s no way I can get out of this?” Daisy started to rub circles on your back to try and help calm you down.

_“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I tried. But you know how Tony can be. He did say you could bring anyone you want to the party, so you could bring Bobbi and Daisy.”_

“I’ll ask them. Thanks for letting me know, Nat. Love you.” When she said that she loved you too, you hung up the phone. You set the phone down and put your head in your hands.

“What’s wrong, love?” Daisy placed a soft kiss on your shoulder. 

“Tony is having a party this weekend and I have to go. Natasha tried to get me out of it but Tony wouldn’t take no for an answer.” You nervously ran a hand through your hair. “Would you two go with me?” 

Bobbi kissed your temple. “You don’t even have to ask. We would go with you even if we weren’t allowed to.”

“Bobbi’s right, (Y/N).” Daisy smiled against your shoulder.

“You two are the best.” You gave them both a loving kiss.

xxxxx

It was the night of the party and you were nervous. This would be the first time you would be in the same room as Wanda since you broke up. But you get to see your sister and the others. Plus both of your girlfriends were going to be there with you.

The first person to greet you at the party was your sister. She immediately pulled you into a tight hug, you really missed her. Bobbi and Daisy just smiled as you and Natasha hugged. They knew how much you both missed each other.

The others came over and hugged you as well, telling you that it was great to see you and that they missed you. You didn’t see Wanda at all which you were glad about. 

As the night went on your girlfriends stayed by your side, they would kiss your cheek here and there and hold your hand. You’re glad they were there with you. 

When Wanda saw you for the first time that night, her breath hitched. You had changed so much since she last saw you. She hated how much she hurt you. She was going to walk over to you but then she saw that you were with Daisy and Bobbi. You were smiling and laughing, you looked so happy. Then she saw them both kiss your cheek and she felt her heart drop. 

You didn’t even know Wanda was walking towards you. You had your head resting on Daisy’s shoulder while Bobbi and Daisy were telling Natasha about the recent mission they went on. You only realized that someone else was there when your girlfriends stopped talking.

You removed your head from Daisy’s shoulder and saw Wanda standing in front of you. “What do you want?” You glared. Daisy wrapped a protective arm around you.

“Could we talk?” Wanda look between Daisy and Bobbi before looking back at you. “Alone.” 

“If you think for one second we’re going to leave our girlfriend alone with you, you have another thing coming.” Bobbi growled.

“Please, (Y/N)?”

“No.” You moved to stand in front of Wanda. “You already said enough the day you broke up with me.” You glared at her before walking outside. Bobbi and Daisy both glared at her before walking after you. 

Natasha glared. “I told you to leave her alone.” She growled at her before walking in the same direction you did. She needed to make sure you’re okay.

xxxxx

“I knew coming here was a bad idea.” You pace back and forth. 

Daisy stood in front of you, she placed her hand on your shoulders to stop you from pacing. “Babe, it’s okay. We’re right here.” 

You just wrapped your arms around Daisy and nuzzled your face into her neck. Daisy wrapped her arms around you, pulling you close. Bobbi placed her hand on your lower back.

Natasha came outside to find you in Daisy’s arms with Bobbi next to you. She was really glad they were here with you. “(Y/N).” You pulled away from Daisy and went over to your sister, she wrapped her arms around you. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve done something, I should’ve…”

“It’s okay, Nat.” You gave her a small smile. “It’s over now. But I think we’re going to head back though.”

Natasha nodded in understanding. You told her that you would call her as soon as you got back. She watched as you left with your girlfriends. She frowned, she wished that night would’ve gone a lot differently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Today was a big day. You and your girlfriends have been together for a little over a year now and you’ve never been happier. You, Daisy, and Bobbi had just gotten your own place. 

The apartment wasn’t that far from Shield HQ so it wouldn’t take that long to get there. Your sister had been helping you with moving everything into the apartment, you had told her she didn’t have to help but she insisted on helping. 

“And that’s the last box.” Daisy placed the box down next to the others, a huge smile on her face. 

You walked over to Daisy and pulled her into a kiss, before the kiss could go any further you pulled away causing daisy to whine. You then walked over to Bobbi to give her a kiss as well, both of you smiling into the kiss.

Natasha shook her head in amusement when she saw Daisy pout. “Alright, I’ll leave you lovebirds alone.” She said once you and Bobbi pulled away from each other. Natasha pulled you into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you, (Y/N).”

“Thanks, Nat.” You smiled as you hugged her back.

Once she left, the three of you began the long process of unpacking the moving boxes. You spent hours unpacking and you were starting to get tired, so were Bobbi and Daisy.

“How about we head to bed and finish the rest of the unpacking tomorrow?” You yawned.

Bobbi wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, you leaned into her embrace and sighed. “I think going to bed is a good idea, we’re all tired.”

“I’m just glad the first thing we did was put the bed together.” Daisy chuckled.

The three of you went into the bedroom to get ready for bed, once you got into bed you were in between Daisy and Bobbi. Daisy wrapped her arms around your waist, she pulled you into her. Daisy nuzzled her face into your neck and placed soft kisses on your neck. Bobbi wrapped her arms around you, she moved closer to you so you could rest your head on her chest.

As you felt Daisy’s soft lips on your neck and listened to Bobbi’s heartbeat, your eyes closed. Bobbi kissed the top of your head. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“We love you so much, babe.” Daisy kissed your neck again.


End file.
